Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *Novara Cup - Novara, ITA - 10 *Chinese National Youth Games - Fuzhou, CHN - 18-27 *Glasgow World Championships - Glasgow, GBR - October 23-November 1 Elena "Alyona" Aleksandrovna Shchennikova (Russian: Елена "Алёна" Александровна Щенникова, born May 12 in Layton, UT) is a junior elite Russian-American gymnast. She resides in Evergreen, Colorado, and trains at TIGAR Gymnastics, coached by her parents, both of whom were members of the Soviet National Team in the late 1980's. She has two sisters, Polina, who was a member of the U.S. National Team, and Kristina, who's a Level 5 gymnast. read more... Aliya Mustafina - RUS - 2010 Worlds - TF Brenna Dowell - USA - 2014 American Cup Yang Bo - CHN - 1991 Worlds - EF Anna Dementyeva - RUS - 2010 Worlds - TF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who was your favorite gymnast during the 1989-1992 quad? Svetlana Boginskaya - USSR/ BLR Henrietta Ónodi - HUN Tatiana Gutsu - USSR/ UKR Kim Zmeskal - USA Lavinia Miloşovici - ROU Shannon Miller - USA Kim Gwang-Suk - PRK Cristina Bontaş - ROU Betty Okino - USA Lu Li - CHN *Jiang Yuyuan - 1st *Ksenia Klimenko - 1st *Georgia-Mae Fenton - 2nd *Phoebe Mills - 2nd *Tabitha Yim - 2nd *Boriana Stoyanova - 3rd *Elisabeth Seitz - 4th *Victoria Moors - 5th *Nailya Mustafina - 5th *Emma Malabuyo - 5th *Louise Vanhille - 6th *Aleeza Yu - 6th *Dariya Zgoba - 7th *Chiara Imeraj - 9th *Vanessa Ferrari - 10th *Keiko Tanaka - 11th *Fan Yilin - 11th *Jana Bieger - 12th *Nadia Comaneci - 12th *Olga Strazheva - 12th *Taylor Lawson - 12th *He Ning - 13th *Teodora Ungureanu - 13th *Elena Gomez - 14th *Sarah Finnegan - 14th *Emma Larsson - 15th *Aurelia Dobre - 16th *Mary-Anne Monckton - 16th *Courtney McGregor - 17th *Noémi Makra - 18th *Iryna Krasnianska - 19th *Kerri Strug - 19th *Elena Naimushina - 19th *Asuka Teramoto - 19th *Dominique Dawes - 20th *Raluca Haidu - 20th *Tasha Schwikert - 21st *Tatiana Nabieva - 21st *Anna Rodionova - 21st *Megan Roberts - 21st *Yuna Hiraiwa - 21st *Carmen Ionescu - 22nd *Marine Brevet - 23rd *Andreea Iridon - 23rd *Ana Sofía Gómez Porras - 24th *Xie Yufen - 24th *Diana Teodoru - 26th *Noël van Klaveren - 27th *Maria Bondareva - 28th Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 10/12 October 12, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Novara Cup are available. **Congratulations to Larisa Iordache for winning the all-around at the Novara Cup! *Martina Rizze... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/19 October 19, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Alyona Shchennikova is training a Komova. *Farah Ann Abdul Hadi has a new double layout bars dismount. *Romania has named their Wor... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/26 October 26, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Chinese National Youth Games are available. **Congratulations to Liu Tingting for winning the all-around at the Chinese Natio... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse